


Curiosity Killed the Cat... But Satisfaction Brought it Back

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Healer!Cas, Hunter!Sam, M/M, Magical Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, courting gifts, hunter!dean, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean rolls in to town for a new job and sees the most gorgeous man in the bar. He quickly learns the beauty isn't interested in a quick lay, but Dean finds himself wanting to get to know him anyway. Who knows? Perhaps Dean will realize he doesn't want a quick lay either.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Curiosity Killed the Cat... But Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Author's Note:**

> From [this pin](https://pin.it/3nE2apq) on Pinterest.

Dean walks into the bar, Sam right behind him. Rumor has it they have a gnome problem here, and while it won’t lead to any great stories, they need a break, and it’ll help pay the bills. They sit at the bar and flash some coins to get fast service.

“New in town.” The bartender hands them two mugs then leans against the bar top. “Staying long or passing through?”

“Got a job to do.” Dean smiles at her. She’s pretty enough, and some company tonight would be nice. “You got a place we can stay?”

She just looks at him and shakes her head. “ _I_ don’t, but there’s an inn just down the road and around the corner on the right. I’m sure Eileen will have room for you.”

Acknowledging her point, Dean raises his mug to her. “Then we’ll stop there next.”

“You do that.” Before she can head off, Sam reaches out, not quite touching her but getting her to stop.

“Do you serve dinner here?” He gestures to some people with bowls in front of them. It’d be an easy assumption, but bars that don’t serve food often allow people to bring in their own.

“Mutton stew. Ain’t the best thing you’ve ever tasted, but it’ll fill you up and keep you warm.”

“Two bowls, and some bread if you have it, please.” Sam smiles with his order and gets a smile back, more than Dean got. Either he’s slipping or she likes them extra tall.

“Thanks for asking.” He’s starving, and they’re practically out of supplies, ten days out from the last village they found.

“You could have, if you didn’t always think with your dick when you saw a pretty face,” Sam chastises him. Dean flips him off and drinks his beer. He scans the bar for any other pretty faces, more habit than interest at this point. He’s damn tired.

And then he walks in.

Fluffy black hair, pale skin, and the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. All that atop a lean yet muscular body under a tunic and leggings made with high craftsmanship. Whoever he is, he does well for himself.

He walks through the bar, ignoring the eyes on him until he reaches the counter and signals the bartender. “I have the berries you ordered, Jo. It’s the second time you’ve needed extra. Do you want to increase your regular offer?”

The bartender, Jo, sighs while taking the bag the man offers. “Guess we’ll have to, Castiel. Is that something that can start next week, or do you need more time to grow it?”

He shrugs off her concerns. “I’ve been planning for growth, so I’ll get it to you. Don’t forget to remind Ash so he can stay up to date on payments.”

“Will do.” She smiles and nods at him before turning away to handle the bag of berries she received. The beauty, Castiel, turns to leave the bar, but a man grabs his arm.

“Now where do you think you’re going in such a hurry?” He gets up in Castiel’s personal space, and Dean’s hand flies to his dagger when he sees Castiel stiffen in response. “Stay a little while, let a man by you a beer.”

“No, thank you, Akuma. I have things to attend to.” Castiel tries to remove his arm and gets nowhere. “Akuma, you know the rules.”

“The rules,” the man sneers, throwing Castiel’s arm away from him. “Catch that damn cat of yours to get the key to your house, and you’ll marry us. I didn’t say anything about marriage, just a drink.”

“I will only accept drinks from my husband-to-be,” Castiel announces, starting to make his way out of the bar, at least until another man steps in front of him.

“And what if I refuse to take no for an answer?”

Dean has no idea what either man is capable of, but he knows that size is on the asshole’s side. He jumps to his feet, pulling his dagger as several other men do the same. Castiel must be well-liked here.

And he can handle himself. A pale blue glowing orb appears around his hand, and the asshole in front of Castiel hovers off the ground and moves to the side. He looks like he struggles against it, but the asshole doesn’t stand a chance.

“If you continue to not take no for an answer,” Castiel announces, “then I will continue to move you out of my way.” He nods at the men who stood in his defense, eyes meeting Dean’s for a moment, before he walks out of the bar.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sam finishes his beer and waves for another one, placing several coins on the bar top to show they’re good for it. “We’re not going to be here that long.”

Dean sits back on his stool and looks at his brother. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really? I saw how you looked at him. Might prefer women, but you still like men,” Sam reminds him, “and we’re not going to be here long enough to get a key from a cat. Don’t even think about it.”

Finishing his beer, Dean keeps watching his brother. “Why not?”

“Why not what?”

“Why can’t we stay that long? Why can’t we settle down?” Dean stops talking when Jo delivers their beers, keeping family conversations private. “Just because Dad always moved around doesn’t mean we have to. I know you’ve always wanted to farm. And this place is pretty central. I could take jobs and be based here.”

Sam waits for Jo to deliver their food and leave again. “You never wanted to settle down before.”

Dean shrugs, not quite sure what to say. “Just because I don’t say things doesn’t mean I don’t think about it. Getting a little old to keep sleeping on the side of the road.”

“And you’re going to randomly pick this place because this is where you’d have to work to fuck the hot guy?” Sam shakes his head. “That’s not exactly great reasoning.”

“Never said it had to be this place. Just, I wouldn’t necessarily mind if we stopped moving around so much.” Dean waves Sam off when he tries to say more and focuses on eating his dinner.

They spend the next week working, weeding out gnomes, the largest infestation they’ve ever seen. And they don’t spend time talking about what’s going to happen after this, if they’ll stay or go. Given the number of gnomes, they’ve got time.

One night Dean finds himself at the local pub alone, Sam doing his own thing. The man from the other night walks in, scanning the space and frowning when he apparently doesn’t see who or what he’s looking for.

Dean kicks the chair across from him out from under the table, drawing the man’s attention. “Seat’s open, if you need one. No strings.” He can look all he wants if the man has dinner with him.

The man hesitates then walks over towards Dean’s table, sitting in the chair. “Thank you. I normally eat at home, but it’s been a long day.”

A server shows up and takes the man’s order, then it’s just the two of them. “Can I ask what made today so long?” Dean doesn’t remember his name, but he remembers that he can take care of himself.

“I’m the local healer, herbalist, and midwife assistant. I’ve been in the forest gathering herbs all day, and I just want to relax now.”

Dean nods, taking a few more bites of his soup. “Can I get your name?”

“Castiel.” He holds his hand out, and Dean shakes it. “You’re one of the brothers they hired to help with the gnomes, right?”

“Right. Sammy and I have been working on it for a week. I’ve never seen this many gnomes in one place.” He sits up a little straighter when he realizes that an herbalist always in the woods is a good resource. “Do you know of anything around here that might be drawing them in? No point in getting rid of them if they’re going to keep coming.”

Castiel smiles at him. “You’re smarter than they whisper about. More than just a grunt dealing with the issue. Unfortunately, I don’t know of anything in particular. I could look into it, if you’d like.”

Dean smiles back, loving how his blue eyes twinkle. “Thanks. You’ll have to tell me what your cat looks like. I’ll give him a treat or two in return.”

The twinkle dies as Castiel stiffens up. “And you’d try to catch him?”

Dean opens his mouth then shuts it. He would, but he doesn’t want to be an ass, and he doesn’t want to lose time with the man across from him. “No. I don’t know how long I’ll be here, so not going to marry. Just want to feed the cat.” And Dean realizes Castiel deserves more respect than that when he's made his boundaries so clear. Friends only.

Castiel relaxes a little but isn’t quite as loose as he was before. “All black, the perfect witches familiar,” he sneers. “Doesn’t make me the most popular with some folks.”

“But you aren’t a witch, are you?” Dean really doesn’t like witches. They tend to be bitchy and into spewing bodily fluids.

“Depends on your definition of the word witch.”

Well, that’s not clear at all. Dean just eats his dinner and doesn’t ask anymore questions. Castiel gets his dinner and eats without speaking as well. It’s not uncomfortable though, and Dean appreciates the company.

When he’s done, there’s no reason to linger, not without a conversation. Dean smiles as he stands, drawing Castel’s attention. “Have a good night.”

“You too.” Dean can feel his eyes on him as he walks out, and he might put a little extra sway in his hips.

A few days later, Dean stomps through the trees, swearing as he tries to stop the blood flow. Fucking gnome bit his arm, and he probably needs stitches if he already feels a little woozy. This job fucking sucks.

“Dean?” He looks to his left and sees Castiel holding a basket and standing between the trees. “Are you okay?”

“Gnome bit me. Can you stitch me up?” A healer has to do a better job than Sammy pouring booze over his arm before giving him the rest to dull the pain.

“Of course I can,” Castiel assures him. “Follow me.” Dean moves behind him, slipping through the trees with the ease of experience and practice. He almost asks Castiel to slow a few times, but he doesn’t want to speak. There’s something about the trees that makes him want to stay quiet.

When they reach a clearing in the woods, Dean stops to stare. There’s a cute little cabin, smoke spiraling up from the chimney and looking perfect. He’s ever thought about where he’d live, but he’d probably imagine something like this if he could.

“Dean?” He turns to see Castiel watching him carefully. “Are you okay?”

“Your place is cute.” Dean moves over closer to Castiel who leads him inside, pushing him down into a chair in front of the fire.

“Keep pressure on it,” Castiel orders while digging through his cabinets for supplies. “How long have you been bleeding?”

Dean thinks back and tries to figure it out. “I don’t know.”

Castiel glares at him over his shoulder before going back to grabbing things. Once he has it all, Castiel moves back to the fire and puts everything down. “Uncover your arm, please.”

Obeying, Dean pulls back the strip of shirt he’s been using as a bandage. Castiel hisses when he looks at it the settles down to work. It stings when he cleans, burns when he stitches, and aches when he wraps it.

“You need to keep it dry and covered for the next two days,” Castiel orders, “and you need to watch out for infection. If you can avoid drinking and strenuous activity for the next week, that’d be even better.”

He can do the strenuous activity thing, but the booze won’t be easy. “I’ll try. You have any way to send a message, so I can tell Sam I’m okay?”

“Consider it done.” Dean’s eyes drift closed as he listens to Castiel clean up his supplies, never too far away since it’s a cozy place.

Woozy from the pain, Dean asks, “Why do you make them get your cat?”

There’s a pause in the noises then a sigh. “They don’t know me. They just look at me and want sex. No one can catch Fluffy, so I know I’m safe. I want love, not just sex.”

He’s always settled for sex, wanting the release, but Dean could be happy with love. Might end up more than just happy. “Fluffy. That’s what I thought when I saw your hair that first time.”

Another pause before Castiel coughs. “It wasn’t a good hair day. Sleep, Dean. That’s the best thing for your recovery right now.”

Dean nods and falls asleep, comfy by the fire. When he wakes up, he doesn’t see Castiel anywhere but does see a black cat sitting on the table. He laughs at the odds. “You know, two weeks ago, I’d have chased you all over this place. Now, not so much. Castiel deserves better than a drifter living job to job.”

Fluffy meows and moves closer to the edge of the table, eyes glued on Dean.

“He named you well. Bet you’re as soft as you look.” Dean reaches for the cat even though he’s too far away and apparently too smart to get caught.

He actually moves closer although still well out of reach.

“Wish we were staying longer. Would like to get to know him.” Dean reaches out hoping to at least brush up against the cat for a little softness. Fluffy moves closer, lets him pet his head, and Dean falls back asleep with a smile on his face.

Castiel clearly follows through on getting a message to Sam because he shows up the next morning to get Dean back to the inn. Dean washes up before taking the breakfast Sam hands him. He chows down, hungry since he missed dinner, then looks up to see Sam staring. “What?”

“You spent the night with Castiel?” Blank face, blank voice, Dean has no idea how Sam feels about that.

“Nope. I spent the night at his place in a chair. Wasn’t with him, and I don’t even know that he was there.” Dean vaguely remembers petting a cat, but he doesn’t remember much more than that.

“Are we sticking around then?”

Dean watches Sam but still can’t read his face. “There’s still gnomes to deal with, the fuckers. Have to stick around long enough to deal with them, and I owe Castiel some thanks. Don’t know how long we’ll be here though.”

Sam nods and turns away to start moving around his clothes. It might look like he’s neatening things up, but Dean just sees him moving things around. “Alright. Do you want to put the gnomes on hold while I wait for you to get better?”

He hates gnomes, but he hates the idea of Sam going out on his own and getting hurt. “Up to you.” Dean finishes breakfast and heads downstairs and down the street to the bar. It’s quiet inside without all the patrons crowding the bar.

“We’re closed.” The older woman behind the bar doesn’t look up from cleaning.

“Is Jo here? I’m not here for a drink.”

She pauses and looks up to study Dean. “She ain’t looking for a husband.”

“I’m not looking to court her.”

She keeps studying him then nods and disappears into the back. Jo appears soon after, taking over cleaning the bar. “What do you want?”

Dean crosses the space to sit down. “I want to know something Castiel likes. I owe him,” he holds out his arm to showcase the bandage, “and I want to give him more than just words.”

Jo studies him, and Dean wonders if the older woman is her mother. The similarity is uncanny. “You want sex, you have to get his cat.”

Is that all people think about when it comes to Castiel? Sure, he has a tight ass, and in a different place, he’d probably make a move. But he knows a little bit more about Castiel now, and he doesn’t just want sex. “I know, but I want to give him a present to thank him for his help. It would have been ugly without him.”

He might not have made it back to the inn without Castiel.

“He likes the simple things. Bring him a bottle of his favorite wine from the pub. Find him some berries in the forest to enjoy. He doesn’t want any crazy big gesture.” Jo reaches under the counter and brings out a bottle. “Here, take him this.”

Dean reads the label of a berry wine, and he wonders if it’s elfin or human. He keeps a bottle of elfin wine for the really bad days, but he goes for the intense grape ones, not the fruity, fun berry ones.

“Thanks. What do I owe you?” Dean pulls out his coin pouch, and Jo waves it off.

“We’ve had that for a while, and no one has ordered it.” Jo shrugs it off. “Might as well give it to someone who might enjoy it.”

Dean smiles and tucks the bottle away. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” He turns around and heads out of the bar to go find Castiel. Dean makes it through the forest, finding the marks he left on the way out to make sure he could find his way back.

When he reaches the clearing, Dean finds the same adorable house but no Castiel. He sighs and takes a seat on the steps. He doesn’t know how long Castiel will be out, but he’s not supposed to be doing anything strenuous, so Castiel can’t complain.

“Meow.”

Dean jumps and pulls out a knife only to see Fluffy at the top of the stairs. “Damn it, cat.” He puts the knife away and makes sure he didn’t knock over the wine. “If only you could tell me where Castiel went. Brought him some wine as thanks.”

Fluffy ignores him, circling around on the wood before settling down in the sun.

“He’s fucking adorable,” Dean admits out loud, glad the cat can’t talk back. “Looks like a helpless little beauty, but that glowing hand thing shows that he’s stronger than that. He’d probably kick ass in the field.”

Dean thinks about it for a moment then shakes his head. “Except I’d still worry about him, get distracted, so probably best that he stays back as a healer. He also doesn’t seem like the violent type. Most healers aren’t violent even if they can handle themselves. Hell, being a healer is way more impressive than what I do anyway.”

He lays back against the stairs, looking up through the trees. “He makes me wonder what it’d be like to have a home, not keep wandering.” Dean tries to picture it but can’t quite see it. “Although, I’m not sure I know how to stay.”

A soft texture meets Dean’s face, and he freezes when he recognizes Fluffy. What happened to the cat that runs away from men? Dean waits until he starts purring then reaches over and scratches his head before stroking down his back.

“Beautiful, you really are. Should have brought you something too.” Dean twists and presses a kiss to the top of Fluffy’s head. “You’re adorable too.”

They cuddle up together on the stairs, moving to the porch when it gets too uncomfortable. Dean ends up drifting off, his second nap in as many days, a first for him. When he wakes up, Castiel is on the porch, wine in his hands. “I thought I told you to avoid alcohol.”

“It’s for you,” Dean explains, sitting up with a stretch. “A gift for helping me.”

Castiel beams at him. “Thank you. I’ll have to wait for you to heal so we can share it.” He hesitates, eyes dropping then looking at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. “If you’ll still be around, that is.”

Dean shrugs. “Depends. I like this place, but I have to have a job.”

“I doubt the gnome problem will go away completely,” Castiel offers, “because others will move in once you’re done with the first batch. And we could use a new hunter in town, getting meat for those who can’t get their own.”

He can definitely do both of those things long term. “And short trips to nearby towns wouldn’t be too hard from here.”

“Exactly.” Castiel beams again and gets off the bench to sit next to Dean on the floor of the porch. “Have you been here all day?”

Dean nods, bumping their shoulders together. “There’s something about this place. Calm and peaceful. I didn’t mean to stay all day, but I’m glad I got to see you.”

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Checking the sky, Dean realizes it really is that late. “If you’ll have me.”

Castiel has him stay for dinner, and Dean comes back for dinner the rest of the week. He got the all clear on his wound the last night, and they share the wine, getting a little silly with it. Unfortunately, that does mean it’s back to dealing with the gnomes.

He and Sam head back to town from the cave the gnomes used as a home, bloody and sore. Dean is damn tired of the fucking gnomes, and he might be willing to deal with that if he has to. Castiel is worth it.

“We’re staying, aren’t we?” Sam asks once they’re back in their room.

Dean takes a deep breath while wondering where he can get some fish for Fluffy. He likes spending time with Castiel, but he’s going to want more eventually, at least a chance to try. “I am. Don’t want to lose you, but I’m not going to make you stay.”

“Don’t be stupid. I can spend most of my time here,” Sam announces, “and then I can take longer jobs when I want.”

Another deep breath, and Dean smiles at his brother. “Good. Guess we’re going to have to find a place to stay since the inn probably won’t let us buy a room.” He stops and thinks about it for a moment. “How the hell do we go about buying a house?”

Sam laughs and pushes his shoulder. “Go find Castiel, lover boy, and I’ll figure out the house. We’ll be fine.”

With Sam on it, Dean knows he’s right. They’ll be fine. So he heads out and through the town, not finding anyone selling fish. It’s slow and stinky, but Dean heads to the river for a little fishing. It takes a while, but he gets a fish, finds some berries, and heads back through the trees to find Castiel’s house.

He bounds up the front steps, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dean knocks on the door, hoping Castiel is inside. He hears footsteps, a positive sign, then the door opens to reveal Castiel. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Castiel steps forward and hugs him. It’s the first time they’ve hugged, and Dean holds him close, breathing him in. Yes, he wants to stick around for this. “I thought you were working on the gnomes today.”

“They’re gone,” Dean announces with a grin, still hugging Castiel, swaying a little. “I had a pretty good incentive to be fast.”

“So you’re leaving soon?” So much sadness in his voice, something that gives him hope. 

“Only if Sam can’t find a house for us, or even some land where we can build our own place.” Dean might actually prefer that, building his own home with his own hands.

“Good. Now, come on in.” Castiel steps back to pull him inside. “What’s in your hands?”

“Berries for you,” Dean holds out the basket, mostly full but minus his snack, “and a fish for Fluffy.”

Castiel looks at his gifts then up at Dean and bursts out laughing. Dean stares as he bends over, holding onto his knees for balance as he starts to wheeze. Starting to worry, Dean reaches out, but Castiel waves him off and walks behind the kitchen counter. He pulls off his shirt, giving Dean a beautiful view, and then he’s gone from sight and sound.

“Castiel!” Dean rushes forward only to see Fluffy walking out from behind the counter. He stares, not understanding, as Fluffy moves up to wind his way around his ankles. When Fluffy reaches up to put his front paws on Dean’s legs, he has to pick him up.

Dean cuddles the cat as his brain catches up. “This explains why none of those men could catch you.” He scratches under Fluffy’s chin, getting purrs in response. “Because you’re way too smart for them, aren’t you?” Fluffy yawns, the only answer he gets. “Glad you let me catch you.”

Fluffy meows and twists, so Dean lets him down. He walks back into the kitchen and Dean hears the shuffle of fabric before Castiel reappears fully clothed. “Of course I let you catch me. You got to know me, respect that I’m a healer, would let me be me. The others just want a quick fuck, and I want more than that.”

Honored, Dean hugs him again while kissing his forehead. “Because you’re worth getting to know and are worth more than just a quick fuck. So, dinner?”

Castiel stares at him, eyes wide. “Really? You want dinner?”

Dean wonders what he said wrong and realizes that Castiel offered more than just a chance. He smirks down at Castiel, hand sliding down his back to his ass, pushing their hips together. “I could definitely start with something else.”

Castiel takes his hand and drags him through the house to a space Dean hasn’t seen before, what he realizes is his bedroom. He sees a large bed, some other furniture, but then Castiel’s in his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

Dean lets him lead, their lips moving together until Castiel pushes his tongue through his lips. Dean lets him, enjoying the contact and the stirrings of pleasure in his stomach. He runs his hands along Castiel’s ass which he’s admired since the first day.

“You should strip,” Castiel says when he stops kissing Dean before kissing along his neck and sucking a mark just under his jaw. Dean would strip, but he likes having Castiel all over him. Castiel humps and lets go with a pout. “You should definitely get naked.”

Giving a little bow, Dean starts undressing, kicking off his boots and ripping his shirt off over his head. He stumbles a bit undoing the laces of his pants but gets them off and pushed to the side.

While hunting has left him scarred, hunting means Dean has a strong, solid physique that men and women love. Totally confident even completely naked, Dean walk over to the bed to sit on the edge. “Happy?” Dean asks tossing a smile over his shoulder.

Castiel licks his lips as his fingers curl like he’s picturing touching Dean. “Very happy. Get on the bed, on your back.” His voice drops into a growl as Castiel stalks forward, and Dean shivers.

Normally he’s the one giving orders, but Dean has a feeling Castiel giving orders is even better. So he scoots back on the bed and lies back, hands behind his head. Castiel keeps his eyes on Dean, barely taking the time to pull off his own shirt.

“Gonna touch you,” Castiel announces, voice wavering a little, like he’s not quite sure what’s he’s going to do. Then he straightens up and gets on the bed between Dean’s legs, walking up on his knees.

Dean sucks in a breath when Castiel’s hands land on his chest. Castiel hesitates then touches everywhere, eyes widening with wonder. Watching him, Dean feels like the sexiest person ever, and he can’t wait to do the same for Castiel.

“I wanna put my mouth on you.”

“Shit, Cas, you can’t just say shit like that.” Dean reaches over to hold Castiel’s face. “I’m not fully hard, but you’re gonna make me cum before we even get started.”

“Then I’ll just have to make you hard.” Castiel wiggles his way back and settles between Dean’s legs. He starts with his hands, stroking Dean’s cock with a curious look on his face.

Dean fists the sheets, growing heart with just a few strokes. If he didn’t know better, he’d say this was the first cock Castiel handled other than his own. Surely he’s done something before he put his cat policy in place.

When he opens his mouth to start licking, Dean puts a hand over Castiel’s mouth. He pouts up at Dean looking like he took away a toy. “What?”

“Have you done this before?”

“Does it matter?”

Dean hesitates. “No, but I’d like to know.”

Castiel sighs. “No, I haven’t. Can I have your cock back, please?”

Laughing, Dean pulls his hand away and waves for Castiel to proceed. “Have at it, Cas.”

Losing the pout, Castiel studies Dean’s cock like it’s a puzzle then leans down to lick the head. Dean sucks in a breath at the contact and watches his cock leak precum. Castiel picks up the drops on his finger and tastes them.

He wrinkles his nose but doesn’t stop. Instead he starts licking every inch of his cock before taking a breath and swallowing as much as he can. Castiel uses his hand at the base and starts stroking while he sucks and bobs his head.

“Fuck.” Dean’s head falls back as he receives the best blow job of his life. It’s not the most elegant one ever, but Castiel makes up for it with enthusiasm. Wet, hot, and just enough friction to keep him hard.

“Babe, you’re going to make me cum,” Dean warns. He hisses when Castiel pulls off, air cool and not appealing.

“Want to make you cum,” Castiel announces, “and then I can fuck you.”

Fuck him? Dean was picturing things the other way around but… But he can do that. “Then you’d better start sucking again.”

Castiel grins and gets back to work. Dean rests a hand in his hair, wanting to touch him as well. He manages to start letting Dean’s cock into his throat, and that’s the beginning of the end. “Hell yeah, babe, keep it up. Swallow my cock. Take it, take everything I’ve got.”

He takes control of Castiel’s head, moving him and directing him to just the right spots. Castiel doesn’t stop him, and Dean pulls him down as far as he can when he starts to cum. Castiel swallows most of it but taps Dean’s thigh before he’s done. Dean releases his head, and Castiel pulls back, taking the last few shots on his face.

Dean scoots up to lick his mess off Castiel’s face before kissing him, not bothered by the taste of himself on his mouth. Castiel kisses back, and they roll so Dean’s on top of him. Their hips roll and grind together until Dean has to stop, too sensitive for contact at the moment.

He sits back on his heels, straddling Castiel’s hips. “How do you want me, Cas? Want me to ride you? Or maybe you want to fuck me from behind?” Dean twists a bit to look back at his ass. “It’d be a great view.”

Castiel laughs even as he blushes bright red. “Um, on top? Because I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Dean starts tugging on Castiel’s pants, and he lifts his hips to help. “You’ll be perfect because you’re you.” He looks up to see Castiel blushing even darker. “But we’ll do this however you want. Just need a little lube.”

“Um…” Castiel wiggles his fingers and twitches a bit. “I don’t need lube because I have a spell.”

“Thought you weren’t a witch?” Not that he cares if he is, but Dean’s trying to learn as much as he can about him.

“Nope. But witches aren’t the only ones who can do magic.”

Still not fond of witches, but Dean is more than fond of Castiel. “Then get to it because you’re more than ready.”

Castiel’s fully hard, resting up against his stomach. He has more muscles than Dean expected, and next time he’s going to put his mouth on Castiel. That said, he wants to touch, so he starts jacking Castiel.

He moans and rolls his hips, starting to whimper when Dean plays with his balls. Dean loves this, having all of his pleasure in his hands and making him turn into a puddle of sensations. But Dean wants more.

“Work your magic, babe.” Dean gets a dirty look, and then he jerks upright at the suddenly loose and wet sensation in his ass. “The fuck!”

Castiel preens while grabbing Dean’s hips. “Told you I don’t need lube. Now, I wanna fuck you.”

Dean lifts up, grabbing Castiel’s cock to line them up then, trusting the magic, sinks all the way down until he feels his balls on his ass. They moan in unison, Castiel gripping his hips as Dean’s fingers dig into his chest.

“Fucking thick,” Dean tells him, trying to adjust even though the magic made sure there’s no pain. “Definitely doing this again.”

“For sure. You’re so tight,” Castiel says while grinding up into Dean’s ass. “Can you move, please, because there has to be more than this.”

“So much more, babe.” Dean leans down to kiss him before sitting up and riding Castiel. He’s already cum once, but the constant pressure and friction in his ass might make him cum again. Dean focuses on twisting while riding Castiel, clenching down every so often to make sure he cums.

“Yes, that’s it, I like this, want more, love your ass, holy shit.”

Dean stifles his laughter and focuses on riding. Castiel is adorable when he loses his filter. He can’t wait to teach him how to dirty talk, see what he can get him to spew out. Might even be enough to get him hard without contact because just the idea of hearing filth in that deep voice coming from such an innocent looking face has his spent cock twitching again.

Moments later, Dean can feel his cock swelling in his ass, and he slams down, clenches hard, and reaches up to pinch a nipple. Castiel bows off the bed with a scream, cumming deep in his ass. Dean shivers at the feeling, a second, mini orgasm rolling through him from his ass.

“Off, off, too much.” Castiel hits him on the hips, and Dean gets off as fast as his wobbly legs will let him. He flops down on the bed and holds Castiel’s arm wanting at least a little contact between them.

“Worth the wait?”

Castiel giggles and rolls over to cuddle up to Dean’s chest. “Amazing. So good, and I can’t wait to let you do that to me.”

Dean can't help himself. “Curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back.” And Castiel certainly looks like the cat that got the cream. “Is it normal to want a nap now?”

Dean smiles and holds him even closer. “Yes, it is. Dinner after?”

“Dinner after,” Castiel promises. “Not letting you leave, ever.”

Not like Dean’s running away. No, he has everything he wants right here, and he falls asleep next to Castiel, ready for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> On a bit of a roll with the one-shots. If your interested in any kinks, comment, and I'll see if it's something I can work into the next story until my muse leaves again.


End file.
